


The Avengers Didn't Realize That There Could be More Than One Pantheon.

by not_here_for_a_long_nor_a_good_time



Series: Nico di Angelo & The Avengers [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Nico di Angelo, I Tried, M/M, Nico-centric, Percy Jackson is a Good Friend, Protective Nico di Angelo, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_here_for_a_long_nor_a_good_time/pseuds/not_here_for_a_long_nor_a_good_time
Summary: When the Greeks and Romans need more allies, and the Avengers need help, the solution is obvious.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Nico di Angelo & The Avengers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092938
Comments: 11
Kudos: 241





	1. The Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Comment if you want more. If you find any errors or faults, point them out and I will try to fix them. I have school and no motivation, so this might be slow, but I will let you know if I decide to stop this updating.

It was a normal day for Nico. He woke up in his room in his father’s palace, and proceeded to the dining hall, where he ate breakfast (Just an apple), and as he was leaving, a skeleton of his fathers approached him.

“Sir, your father requests your presence in his throne room,” then skeleton says, “He says your presence is crucial, but to be dressed appropriately before entering.”

As the skeleton start on his way away, Nico shadowtravels to his room, and starts on fixing himself up to quest standards, as his father had likely summoned him to take another job for him.

As he entered the throne room, he noticed the presence of Athena, which was odd, as gods and goddesses other than the inhabitants of the underworld tended to be rare. As he moved to kneel, she interrupted him.

“We have no time for such silly practices, there is a crisis at hand,” She snapped.

“Of course, my lady,” He replied in kind, not too kindly, yet still with the required respect.

“You are the only demigod I could think of to help this group, as you are familiar with bridging pantheons, and you are aware of the others yet to come into contact with the Greeks, you are ideal for this mission,” Athena looked less than pleased at this arrangement, “You are to meet up with the Asgardian god of thunder, Thor, and attempt to bring peace among our tense relationships. He works with a group, the Avengers, to protect the Earth, and you are expected to gain his trust, even if you must join such a group. You are allowed to make Thor aware of this arrangement, and his colleagues too if he trusts them. Don’t allow them to put this in any computer or paper files, as this group works under the government. Good luck.” With that last note, Athena disappeared, presumably to go to her palace on Mount Olympus.

His father had been watching the entire scene and looked to his son.

“I have sent the Asgardian a letter saying he is to meet you at the East Entrance to Central Park tomorrow night at 8:30pm, and that he is allowed to bring an ally for reassurance. Now, go pack your bag, as you could be spending a considerable amount of time there.”

Nico nodded, and set off on his way.

* * *

Thor was looking at the letter in his hand, his face as white as a sheet, and his teammates looking on in confusion. They were eating dinner, pizza, obviously, and suddenly Thor has a letter appear in front of him, and his skin starch white. The others were obviously, intrigued.

_Thor Odinson of Asgard,_

_We, of the Greek and Roman pantheons, have recently settled our differences and would like to extend an olive branch to other potential allies. We have an ambassador representing both sides who is to come meet with you at 8:30 pm on Wednesday, at the East entrance of Central Park. It is understood if you want to bring a fellow team member of yours to the meeting as reassurance. We understand you have a great many problems at the moment, so you are allowed to ask the ambassador to join your team for a show of trust and teamwork._

_Athena_

Thor read this out to his team, seeing as they might be gaining a new ally, and potential team member. The others were out of their minds, having not known there were other pantheons.

“There are _Greek Gods_ , and you didn’t tell me!” Was Tony’s initial reaction, and everyone seemed to agree with the statement.

“We may have a rough past with each other, but if the general rule is that we don’t tell others. That would surely cause a war, and with the Greeks and the Romans now teamed up, they would be unstoppable”.

“So, who are you taking as backup?” Was the first question Natasha had.

“I suppose it would be helpful for you to be there actually, as you are very good at keeping a level head in these situations”

And so it was, and the next day came sooner than anyone was prepared for.


	2. Chapter One: The First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or ideas feel free to comment them! Also, let me know if there are any mistakes!

**Thor POV**

I was a little freaked out, as even though the other pantheons had accepted us as practically gods, we were still aliens. If we got into a war with actual gods and their offspring, we would be in trouble. The Greeks weren’t known for being the most organized group, but had faced many a great foe before, and with the Roman and Greek power combined, we would fall within a week or two.

_Keep yourself calm,_ I thought to myself, _they were the ones to approach us with such a peace offering, and such would probably be against too much conflict._ I wonder who will be greeting us as an ambassador _._

As my thoughts swirled, the other Avengers were in quiet shock. They had never seen me so worried to meet someone.

“What are we facing here?” Natasha asked. “I mean, I know this is a peaceful meeting discussing the pantheons, but if it doesn’t go well, how will things likely play out?”

“Well, recently, the Greek and Roman demigods have made amends and allied themselves with each other. If this ended in war, Asgard would fall without a doubt. Though, recently they have been through many conflicts and would likely try to avoid this possibility. They will likely be sending one of their most powerful, so for that I would be mildly concerned. Even though the meeting will likely end with them coming to help us on the team. They are sending one of theirs to work with us as a reassurance of their motives.”

“Alright, so just be civil, sounds good”

* * *

**Third Person Limited**

As Nico waited outside of the East entrance, five minutes early, he started to play with the shadows to a small extent. Just making shapes in the air and such. After the war, he grew even more powerful, as apparently the way to do that is exercise your abilities to your almost death. Huh. Who would have known?

He noticed two people coming from a distance. The larger of the two was obviously Thor, at the large hammer he was walking with. His partner reminded him of Annabeth in a way. Scary, no bs, ready to take down anyone. It was a reasonable person to bring to such a tense occasion. She seemed controlled and likely very trained.

As they approached Nico, he held out his hand in offering to the potential allies. He was aware he would likely have to head back to their base, as in public like this, there was a potential for onlookers grasping concepts that weren’t meant to be grasped. They both shook his hand and gestured for him to enter the car in which they arrived from. It was a small limousine that had someone already driving. They rode back in silence, as things would get discussed when they got where they were going, and Nico didn’t protest as he watched the outside pass from the safety of the car.

* * *

In the conference room of which they were meeting, Nico introduced himself.

“Hello. I’m Nico di Angelo, of the Greek pantheon, though I will be speaking for the Romans as well. The gods sent me here to negotiate as I have experience working with foreign pantheons. I hope you will find my presence to be helpful, and hopefully, in the end we will be working together instead of against each other.”

Director Fury seemed less than enthused at having a mostly unknown entity in his base. The Avengers, on the other hand, seemed eager to ask questions. Noticing this, Nico gave his nod, and they were off.

“How old are you?” Was the first question out of Clint’s mouth, noting with obvious concern about the age of the young man.

“Most would say about 16, though skill comes with experience, and rarely age”, Was the obviously calculated answer.

“What rank are you at in your group?” Tony asked, for once getting straight to the point.

“Well, the Greeks don’t really have ranks, just impromptu leaders in battle, and the head of camp. In the Roman prospect of things, while they do have ranks, I’m only an ambassador, so while I do sometimes help in battle, I don’t really fall into their rank system. My sister, however, is a centurion, a position of power, there. My other sister is one of the praetors they have there,” Nico explained.

“Why was it you specifically who was chosen to make these alliances?” Bruce asked, still seeming a bit guarded about the subject of Greek and Roman gods.

“I was the first to make contact with both of the pantheons, and I was capable of keeping the secret from both sides about the other.”

Natasha looked intrigued by this, and thus came about the question, “Are you going to keep important things like this from us, then?”

Nico responded in tune, “If the need arises, and the gods require my silence about certain subjects, I’m not in the position to ignore their orders, though I doubt many things will be brought to the table that require my silence,”

Steve still seemed uncertain as to if Nico was a prepared and strong as he seemed. He was a child, after all.

It was there that the line of questioning seemed to end, as other questions could be answered after they had Nico settled and ready to work with the team.

* * *

As the next morning came about, and breakfast was becoming a popular idea, Nico entered and brought with him silence from the team, as they sized up their new member once more.

Nico headed directly to the kitchen, poured himself a cup of coffee with a respectable amount of milk, and started to get the rarely used ingredients from around the kitchen.

The others seemed curious as to what the dark teenager was doing, as baking and cooking was a rare skill among the tower. As dough was made and rolled out, scones seemed to be the present answer to the common inquiry.

After they were done baking, Nico set them on the table with butter and jam next to them and began to eat a grapefruit.

“Where did you learn to bake?” Asked Bruce, having not had much interaction with the new arrival, “And why are you not eating your goods?”

“I learned from my mother, and I’m not a big fan of many goods, I just make them out of habit, as my family and friends normally bother me to make them anyways. It’s a routine that makes me feel more stable, and I thought it would be a nice breakfast for the rest of you.” Nico replied, with another sip of his coffee.

As the team set into the sweet breakfast, they seemed to melt from satisfaction. The appearance of a mist in the direction towards jerked them all out of their sweet stupor and brought attention to the image of a dark-haired boy with sea green eyes grinning with mischief;

“Hey Nico, I was wondering if you are gonna be here for capture the flag. I want you on my team, we’re playing the hunters and we need the most help we can get. You know how these matches make Thalia fired up.” He hung up.

“He didn’t even let me respond. I’ll have to call him back soon.”

The rest looked curious, as it was the first time they had seen contact from any of Nico’s friends.

Nico turned around and waited. He stared at the rest until Natasha noticed.

“Well, are we going to talk about the issue that I’m here for” He implored, as if he was uncertain of how to proceed with the situation.

“Well, actually, I was going to ask if I could give you a checkup. Before you go on the field it would be best for me to know the basics about your condition to ascertain as to how to care for you in emergencies” Bruce inquired

“My doctor can send you the latest report. I had an appointment with him before I came on this mission, so the results are up to date” was the reply, quiet and yet firm.

“Okay, just be sure to have it in the next week, please”

“I can do that.”

* * *

When there was a struggle the next day, Thor was on Asgard, and the team with Nico in the Tower. Of course, this is when a disaster reared its ugly head, and all hands were required on deck. Though, apparently Steve didn’t think Nico’s could provide any help.

“He’s a child,” He stated to the team, “He can’t possibly have enough experience to help us. I get that he is representing the Roman and Greek pantheons, but they probably sent a weaker demigod to prove they mean no harm.”

And they set about saving the city from mayhem. But not before Steve giving Nico strict orders to stay away from the fight.

Of course, the orders came to a time of which they needed to be bypassed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will. Mostly a transition chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to finish this a little short, and if there is enough interest I might add extra adventures in the form of other stories in a collection maybe. This isn't the last chapter though. Comment if you have any ideas!

“What the fuck was that?”

Clint was never really one for beating around the bush anyways.

“Shadow Travel. One of my abilities. I was born with it.”

While the others were meandering over this new thought brought to the table, Steve didn’t seem to even mull this new idea over, and instead turned to Nico;

“Why didn’t you listen? I ordered you to stay put.” He demanded, looking displeased at the lack of reaction he was getting from Nico’s emotionless face.

“Oh? And leave you to die at the hands of a monster I have already defeated multiple times? What a waste of time I’m spending here if I’m not supposed to even help you with problems from my neck of the woods. Oh goody, I’ll be letting our resident god of thunder know that apparently I’m not of use to this team, and that the alliance can continue without a show of trust. Do you ever even consider the fact that you don’t need to be an adult to have a valid life experience. So if you were to let me deal with things I’m obviously able to take care of, that would be great Mr. Showman.” Nico snapped back, less than interested in his disappointment.

Steve seemed to be at a loss, so when Nico stormed off to the hallways in search of the kitchen, no one was about to stop him.

As Nico slipped into the kitchen, he once more started to bake, but obviously a more intricate pastry. When one of the Avengers finally manned up and approached him (Ironically the only woman), he had slowly settled back into a, albeit very aggressive, baking pattern.

He was working butter into a dough on the counter, and when Natasha saw him inputting his dough into the fridge, she was overtaken by her own inquiry;

“Whatcha’ makin?”

“Croissants”

“Why?”

“Because if I’m to make it to Senior Campfire with my friends, I have to bring these, or they will throw a fit”

“Fair enough,” Was the reply she graced him with, seemingly understanding the lack of words, and the feeling behind them.

When they saw him a couple days later with fully formed croissants and ready to leave, the uninformed of the group were confused to say the least.

“Why are you leaving? I know Capsicle has been a little rude these past few days, but aren’t you like, under orders to stay here and help us out?” Was the immediate reaction, by who? Well, I’ll give you a couple guesses.

“I have a campfire with a couple friends. I will be back by tomorrow by noon.”

“Hmm…”

(A DAY LATER…)

Bruce looked at the clock above the commons. It read a proud 11:47 am. The elevator dinged, signaling new people were coming. Bruce expected it to be Steve, or even Tony, coming for lunch (Lets be honest, that’s hopeful thinking). In reality, Nico stepped out, but with company.

They were polar opposites. Whereas Nico was still dark and scary, the one to walk out with him was exactly what one would describe as having a “Sunny Disposition”. He had bright blond curly hair, and he walked with happiness in each step.

Just as well.

The unknown of the room was exactly what would come to mind when one describes a “sunny disposition”. He walked like there was a reason to keep moving. With every step he put forward, the shadows of the room looked to recede. Bruce turned to Nico.

“Who’s this? One of your friends? Also, the others are out at the moment, but they should be back for dinner. Your friend is free to stay if he so pleases.”

“Oh yes, this is Will. He and I are pretty close. I asked for my records and he just tagged along to give them to you directly.”

At his introduction, Will seemed to snap back at attention from where his mind had wandered to the lengths of the room.

“Oh yeah, I’m William Solace, but you can call me Will. Everybody does. Are you the one I should talk to about Nico’s records? Because if so, get ready for some horrifying stories” He said all of this while bouncing from one foot to the other. Almost like a golden retriever.

“What’s so horrifying?”

“Oh, lots of things. This one here is big on ignoring injuries, so I really have to hound him,” Will said, looking to what Dr. Banner didn’t know, was his boyfriend.

“We’ll have to discuss this over in the medical area. It would be good to put this all in while you’re here to correct me if I’m wrong.”

And off the two went, leaving Nico to his own devices for a good five minutes, when Bruce’s previous prediction came true, and a certain blond soldier walked through the elevator doors. Then, no more than 15 minutes later, yet another walks in, this time the owner of the building they were standing in. This trend continues until the rest of the Avengers are congregated, and only missing one of their own, their guest, and dinner has been made with Steve’s efforts.

As their two missing dinner partners enter, only one thought goes through Nico’s head;

“With the contrasting personalities of this group, this will either go splendidly, or worse than Geryon’s Ranch,”


	4. I'm Gonna Finish This ig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to tie it all together

And dinner went, if a little chaotically. Will was introduced as just a friend, but when he went to leave and Steve insisted on escorting him out. So if Steve got a little flustered with Will and Nico’s goodbye kiss, you could blame it on his previous time period. Not that he opposed their love.

Funnily, as soon as the main healer left, they were attacked. They were hacked, leaving the main avengers stuck in the common room. Of course, as the plot allows, the only one who could possibly take care of the situation at hand at the moment was Nico. When they finally overcame the problems that the door being locked had brought, they came to see a couple bodies, the only one seemingly alive would be Nico.

He turned to them, and with a nice final, “It seems that I have fulfilled my duty, Goodbye,” and with a final handshake with Mr. America himself, and handing him a business card, he disappeared into the shadows.

Before they could wonder what how he did that, Steve looked down at the business card the child had handed him, he caught onto a couple of titles that hadn’t been introduced.

_Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades_

_Ghost King, Ambassador of Pluto_

_Hero of Olympus_

_If you need to contact me, directly IM me, or call 631-894-6549_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see them contact Nico for anything, or a specific event where you would like to see Nico involved, comment your idea. I left this as open as possible for future short stories involving Nico and the Avengers.


End file.
